A Christmas with 9 and the Gang
by DrMaggieXD
Summary: 2 has a very interesting idea. This muses him so much, but annoys 1 a lot too. All the rest are just too excited to finally meet the one and only Santa Claus. He finally comes, but why does he seem so familiar?
1. Santa 1

"Aw, come on ,1. Just this once", said 2. "Besides, because of their excitement to see this person, they would never know it's you behind the costume!"

"This is not a good idea, old fool!", shouted 1. "If a leader attempts to do this, he would feel eternal embarrassment. The one that I may not forget in all my years of living!!"

"Please 1", sobbed 2. "Just now. Look at your companions. This is the only thing that would make them happy! After all the fights we had against those machine, we all deserve a break!"

1 was in deep thought. 2 can easily tell due to the fact that his optics narrowed.

"Maybe I could do it", stated 1. "As long as you… and all the others would stop bugging me. Especially that reckless 7!"

"Fine brother, whatever you say", said a very contented 2. "Here's the costume. Better practice that laugh now. Christmas eve is approaching!"

2 walked silently away from 1. He looked so happy and he couldn't wait to tell it to the others. 1 just stared blankly at the red coat, pants, and boots.

"Damn that 2…" he muttered.

Everyone was excited, for he was coming. 3 and 4's optics just won't stay shut, and 5 kept on blabbing about it.

"Finally, he's going to come!", he said. "I hope he would give all I would ask from him. Besides, I am a nice guy."

"What about me?", asked 7. "Am I naughty or nice?"

9 and 7 just stared blankly at her. Of course, if they would say the truth…

"I think you're pretty nice this year, 7", said 9.

"Really? Thanks!" She hugged 9 tightly.

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas!" said a voice from outside.

Everyone was surprised, but at the same time, excited.

9 struggled to get up and make his Christmas wish.

8 was practically jumping up and down. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! He's here!"

7 tried to smile her best 'not naughty' smile.

6 stopped drawing for a while and turned to where everyone was staring.

5 smiled his biggest smile and prepared his Christmas wish list.

4 couldn't stop her optics from flickering.

3 felt the same way.

2 smiled and almost laughed while waiting for his grand entrance

1 just said a thousand curses before making his grand entrance. He said a dozen bad words too.

"Merry Christmas!" cried 1, posing as Santa, with very fake enthusiasm. He can't believe what he was doing. If he would be found out, it would be very embarrassing.

The stitchpunks stared at him with no reaction for a full 5 seconds. Then they all went wild.

"SANTA! Please give me a – "

*Santa, me first! All I want for Christmas is – *

"Me! Me! Santa, I thought you'd never come!"

1 just stood as still as a statue, and he was very much annoyed to see the reactions of his companions.

"QUIET YOU FOOLS!" shouted 1.

Suddenly, all the stitchpunks looked at him with a strange reaction. 2 looked at him with an angry stare.

"Uhh… Why don't you guys just fall in line in an orderly manner? Besides, everyone would have a chance on Santa's lap", said 1.

"That's a great idea Santa", said 5. "Fall in line guys! Smallest first!"

With that, the stitchpunks fell in line. The problem was that 8 was way ahead of all of them.

"Um, 8?", asked 7.

"What?"

"Smallest first"

"Oh man!"

He pouted like a big teddy bear and went all the way to the back of the line.

"Finally", mused 2. "It's gonna start!"


	2. 3 and 4's wishes

4

Since 3 and 4 were twins, they couldn't decide who would go first. This annoyed 1 very much. He wanted to be out of his costume in no time.

"Just follow the saying ladies first, you jerks", he said in a rather stubborn way.

4 became delighted. 3 pouted and went back to the line.

She slowly climbed to 1's throne (because that's where 'Santa' was seated) and sat comfortably on his lap.

"Alright kid", said 1. "What do you want for Christmas?"

She just stared blankly at 1 for a few seconds. Then she started talking. I mean flashing lights.

*All I want for Christmas*, she said, *is a kiss and a hug from Father Christmas himself*

She smiled sweetly while waiting for the kiss.

*You're too girly, 3* teased her brother.

1 looked helplessly at 4's face.

"Who the heck is Father Christmas?!"

4 simply answered him.

While 1 simply groaned in agony. But he has no choice.

1 quickly kissed the cheek of the little girl, and hugged her slightly. He quickly pulled away, due to 2's expression. 1 had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life.

"Next!" he called out.

3

*Woohoo! It's my turn!* flashed 3 as he struggled to climb up the throne.

"Hoo boy. Can't wait", said 1, with a very bored tone. "Just state your wishes and get out of here!"

*Uh…* 3 was shocked to see Santa act that way.

"Well, but of course, you may stay on my lap for as long as you like!" he said. With a shivery Santa voice.

*Thanks Santa!* 3 clicked. *All I want for Christmas is…*

"Is?!"

He was getting impatient.

*A toy car, a cool mini robot, a remote control airplane, a water blaster that can blast at two directions, a Tom Sawyer book, a new and improved dictionary, a baby brother, an iPhone that no one else could use, oil for me only, a bunch of magnets, some thin copper wire…*

After 10 minutes…

*… the book entitled 20,00 leagues under the sea, another book entitled Haryy Potter… by the way, I'm talking about the whole collection…*

"Just shut up already!" 1 said in a tired and strong voice. Then in a calm one…

"There are many others who want to say their wishes. It would be better if I get you only a few of those things you wanted"

3 smiled.

*Thanks Santa! Whoa, you're going to give 5 among all those I wished for? Cool! And I thought you would give me only one oh those!* said 3, as he laughed with excitement while heading towards 4.

1's optics twitched.


End file.
